


No! No! No! What Have You Done?!

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: A team of cyborgs have landed on a strange new planet and have been using their new technology. Unfortunately one of them synced up with the queen and it brings troubles to the kingdom.





	

**Loud Noises**

"What was that, Anya?" questioned the very curious queen.

"Let's see," Anya stated, staring at the sky. "Trail of smoke, unidentified foreign object; looks like trouble so PROCEED WITH CAUTION! SLOANE, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Anya shook her head as her wife disappeared in the direction of the possible danger. Next to her, her young apprentice, Lexa, giggled.

"We should go after her," Lexa smirked.

Anya sighed as they started after Sloane, "We have to either way. Besides, how else will her shadow knights be able to find her? Her father might kill me."

"He won't because it would kill her if he were to kill you," Lexa chuckled. "Let's just hope it isn't a group of human synchronizers. The last bunch wasn't so fun to deal with."

"That because you saw Sloane killing them," Anya pointed out. "You walked in when it reached the end."

Lexa grumbled, "She didn't have to kill them."

"It's not like she wanted to," Anya defended her wife. "Let see where she gone off to before little Reed wakes up."

**Crash Site**

Sloane stayed hidden in the trees, scanning the wreak. The ship was huge and destroyed a good strip of land. Her ears pricked up at the noise coming from inside the metal thing. Something came crashing through the plating onto her soil. Her lips curled at the sight of cyborgs.

The cyborg quickly got to her feet and blocked an attack from a metal beast. She activated her built in EMP, effectively stopping the robot's advance.

"Clarke!" the cyborg shouted. "Take that to Reyes."

"Yes captain!" came the reply.

Sloane moved closer, curiosity always got the better of her. She managed to capture the cyborg's attention. The cyborg attacked, believing that she was in danger. Sloane eagerly blocked and retaliated. It became some sort of dance between them until the cyborg gripped Sloane's arm.

Sloane froze as she heard the beeping of the mechanic arm. She glanced and saw that it was in the middle of syncing. She panicked, tugged and fought to get out of the cyborg's hold.

"Let me go!" Sloane growled. "Let me go!"

"No," the cyborg replied, defending herself from Sloane's crazed attacks.

Within a few seconds the sync was completed and Sloane slumped to the ground. The cyborg found this to be a very odd reaction because normally all those who were synced unwillingly would fight until they were knocked out. She felt sorry and guilty when she saw Sloane shedding tears.

"Argh!" came a feral growl as Anya came flying down from the trees.

The cyborg jumped back several feet to defend herself. Anya stood between the cyborg and Sloane. She slowly back up to Sloane.

"Are you okay?" Anya questioned without taking her eyes off of the cyborg.

"No," Sloane whispered. "I've been synced with her."

"No!" Anya shouted, turning away to look at her wife. "That can't be true."

"You need to go," Sloane sniffled. "Please."

Anya caressed Sloane's cheek, "I'll come back for you. I promise, ai niron."

Anya quickly pecked Sloane's forehead before leaving. The cyborg walked over to Sloane while scanning the treetops for more of their back up. She picked Sloane up and headed back into the ship through the wreaked opening.

"My name is Indra," informed the cyborg. "What's yours?"

"Callie," Sloane supplied, knowing better than to give her real title. "You're going to get us all killed from syncing with me."

Indra raised her brow but led Sloane deeper into the ship. She wondered what Sloane meant by that.


End file.
